staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Listopada 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Wodnikowe Wzgórze - Zagubieni, odc. 11 (Lost); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Marta mówi! - Marta buszuje w sklepie, odc. 20 (Martha Runs the Store); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Słoneczna róg Unijnej - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Las bliżej nas; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Sennik, odc. 15 (Sleepytime); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Operacja jajko, odc. 5 (Paternal Egg - Stinct); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Big Time Rush - Bardzo ważne buty, odc. 25 (odc. 6/s. II) (Big Time Sneakers); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Dom - odc. 21/25 - Naiwne pytania - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 24 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 25 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 26 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 27 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Zwierzęta świata - Jak ryba w wodzie.seria 2 odc. 3. Żerowanie (Fish Life) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pstrąg; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Reguły miłości (Love Rules); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Steven Robman; wyk.:Maggie Lawson, Joseph Lawrence, Adam MacDonald; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 105 - Artykuł - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Gwiazdy na 60 lat TVP - przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz... /12/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Była sobie Ziemia - Sprawiedliwy handel, odc. 7 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Hiszpanii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:08 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 23 - Zabójcza dawka - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Władcy ognia (Reign of Fire) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Irlandia, Wielka Brytania, USA (2002); reż.:Rob Bowman; wyk.:Christian Bale, Matthew McConaughey, Izabella Scorupco; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Żywe trupy II - odc. 4/13 (Walking Dead, The II ep. 4, Cherokee Rose); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Cesarskie cięcie - txt. str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Stanisław Moszuk; wyk.:Alicja Migulanka, Renata Pękul, Roman Kłosowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bożena Dykiel, Mariola Gładkowska, Wojciech Malajkat, Piotr Fronczewski, Dorota Kamińska i inni; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Zmiennicy - odc. 10/15 - Krzyk ciszy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 942; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8:40, 9:20, 9:55 Pogoda: 8.35, 9:15, 9:50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 815 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 816 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 817 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Celebryci - tak czy nie? (75); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 6/ 26 (Deadly 60 - ep. 6/ 26) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1987; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 71 "Wszystko i każdy ma swoją cenę" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 72 "24 godziny" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Czas honoru - odc. 62 "Wróg czy sojusznik" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (98); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 47; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 47; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Bitwa na głosy - przed Bitwą - (10); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:10 Bitwa na głosy - (10); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:05 Życie (Life) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Ted Demme; wyk.:Eddie Murphy, Martin Lawrence, Obba Babatunde; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Papierowe małżeństwo (Papierowe małżeństwo); komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (1991); reż.:Krzysztof Lang; wyk.:Gary Kemp, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Rita Tushingham, Richard Hawley, David Horovitch, William Ilkley, Martin McKellen, Ann Mitchell, Fred Pearson, Gary Whelan; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Billboard; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Łukasz Zadrzyński; wyk.:Rafał Maćkowiak, Andrzej Seweryn, Bogusław Linda, Piotr Fronczewski, Paweł Kukiz, Justyna Steczkowska, Piotr Gąsowski, Katja Gusiewa; 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Bydgoszcz 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:09 Teraz kobiety - odc. 17; felieton; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:20 Teraz kobiety - odc. 18; felieton; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Ahora espanol 211 (06.11.2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Everyday English 256 (05.11.2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:15 Nad Drwęcą 11 (07.11.2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 19/20 - Wodociąg; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Aktywni 50+ - odc. 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Odzyskana nadzieja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Świat i gospodarka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:45 Kronika rejsu - odc. 3; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Uwaga Równowaga 6); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Samorządni 08.11.2012; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:01 Wyprzedzić chorobę - Bydgoszcz - Demencja nie musi wykluczać z życia społecznego; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Fabryka pomysłów odc. 46; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Zbliżenia główne, g. 18:30 - 10.11.2012; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 Relacja z rozdania nagród 19 Przeglądu i Konkursu Oddzialów Terenowych TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Po oklaskach 09.11.2012; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Richard Demarco - odc. 51; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Kod dostępu - odc. 24; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Zbliżenia wieczorne, g. 21:45 - 10.11.2012; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 60 lat razem - odc. 18; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:25 Upadek Gubernatora cz. II (Client 9: The Rise and Fall of Eliot Spitzer); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Alex Gibney; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Świat i gospodarka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:07 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:40 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:18 Prawdę mówiąc - Richard Demarco - odc. 51; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Kod dostępu - odc. 24; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:16 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:58 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:03 Upadek Gubernatora cz. II (Client 9: The Rise and Fall of Eliot Spitzer); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:11 Aktywni 50+ - odc. 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:26 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (11, 12) - serial animowany 08.15 Miś Yogi (29, 30) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg (6) - serial animowany 09.15 Scooby-Doo 2 (11) - serial animowany 09.45 The Looney Tunes Show 2 (5) - serial animowany 10.15 Ewa gotuje (171) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Studio Weekend (8) - magazyn 12.00 Tylko taniec. Got to dance (10) - program rozrywkowy 14.15 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (10) - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Trudne sprawy (203) - serial paradokumentalny 18.15 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak (11) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (242) - serial komediowy 20.05 Marley i ja - komedia, USA 2008 22.25 Rajd ku słońcu - thriller, USA 1996 01.00 Motel - horror, USA 2007 02.50 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Jak powstawał film ‚Mój rower’ - reportaż 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Na Wspólnej (1659, 1660) - serial obyczajowy 12.40 MasterChef (10) - reality show 13.40 Perfekcyjna pani domu 2 (10) - program rozrywkowy 14.40 Ugotowani 3 (9) - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Julia (157, 158) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 6 (10) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Mam talent! 5 (11) - program rozrywkowy 21.55 Wpadka - komedia romantyczna, USA 2007 00.30 Opiekunka - horror, USA 1990 02.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.45 Arkana magii (745) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 554* Zabobony; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 555* Prewencja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 556* Bierność policjanta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 557* Eleonora się rządzi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 558* Słodkie ciężary do dźwigania; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Dochodzenie; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Załoga Eko - odc. 9 - Baterie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 10/21 - Kwadrans po nieparzystej - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - Włodek (105); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 84 - Rocznica - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Szwecja "Värmland" (117); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 496 - Na jedną kartę; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 14. Przystanek Woodstock 2008 - Lao Che; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Kulturalni PL - (114); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 925; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Gliwicki benefis Wojciecha Pszoniaka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Czarna bandera; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 7/7* - Ten ratuje cały świat - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO 22:20 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:35 Kino Mistrzów - Życie za życie. Maksymilian Kolbe (Życie za życie. Maksymilian Kolbe.) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1990); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Christopher Waltz, Artur Barciś, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Krzysztof Zalewski, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Jerzy Stuhr, Franciszek Pieczka; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 925; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Czarna bandera, odc. 57; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 7/7* - Ten ratuje cały świat; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Kino Mistrzów - Życie za życie. Maksymilian Kolbe (Życie za życie. Maksymilian Kolbe.); dramat kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1990); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVS 07.10 Telezakupy 07.30 Bajkowa TVS 10.20 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 11.20 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 13.10 Śląskie od kuchni 13.40 Urządzeni 14.10 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmern’a 15.10 Bonanza 16.10 Koncert życzeń 17.15 Kuchnia po śląsku 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 W klatce czasu 20.55 Niesamowite historie 21.25 Katastrofy w przestworzach 22.30 Na straży prawa 22.55 Nawiedzone domy 23.50 Koncert życzeń 01.00 Program ezoteryczny